El Ascenso de los humanos
by Alquimistaarcano77
Summary: Una reunión en una isla de Ooo es llevada a cabo, y los misteriosos anfitriones ofreceran algo que podría conducir a una nueva guerra.


**El Ascenso de los humanos.**

**Todos los personajes de Hora de Aventura le pertenecen y son una idea original de Pendleton Ward. Este fic es solo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

**Este fic es una parodia homenaje al Trailer de World of Warcraft: "La rebelión de los Zandalari", combinado con Hora de Aventura.**

**Todo lo relacionado a World of Warcraft le pertenece a Blizzard Entertainmet.**

**Este fic es de un solo capítulo, ya que como dije antes es parodia de un tráiler de un juego, aunque podría sentar las bases para un fic mas largo.  
**

* * *

La escena comienza con la cámara acercándose a lo que parece una isla en medio de los mares de la "Tierra de Ooo". Ahí se encuentra una gran hoguera ardiendo en medio del lugar y un montón de seres se encuentran reunidos alrededor de ella.

Hay diferentes grupos y cada uno se encuentra representado por un líder. Todos los que ahí están se caracterizan por una razón son o tienen forma humana.

Todos murmuran y se preguntan entre ellos, quien ha sido el que los ha convocado a congregarse en semejante sitio.

Podemos observar que en ese lugar se encuentra Finn el humano acompañado de su perro Jake mientras charla con Susana Salvaje quien vino junto a su pueblo la "Gente Pez", mientras se preguntan quién los invito a aquella isla, más ninguno de los dos sabe el motivo de estar en aquel lugar, solo saben que un día antes extraños mensajeros vestidos con escafandras (trajes de buzos antiguos con un casco grande), fueron hasta donde ellos vivían y les entregaron un mensaje con caracter de urgente que tenían que reunirse en aquella noche para algo de suma importancia.

Mientras conversaban de aquel asunto, Finn pudo reconocer otra cara familiar entre toda esa gente.

-Marceline tu también estas aquí.-Dijo Finn el humano al ver a su amiga la reina de los vampiros en ese lugar.

-Hola Finn, si también fui invitada junto a mi padre, dime no te parece esto muy extraño, ¿para qué nos citarían en un lugar tan alejado de Ooo?.-

-Y también deberíamos preguntarnos quien fue el que nos invito.-Dijo una voz muy conocida para Finn y Jake.

-¡Rey Helado!, tu también estas aquí.-Dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

-Así es yo también recibí una invitación, crees que sea una fiesta, porque si es así de seguro habrá lindas princesas aquí y...

-¡Guarden silencio!.-Dijo Marceline.

-Creo que estamos por saber quién nos cito aquí.-Dijo Marceline, mientras apuntaba al frente.

Un gran ruido de algo que salía del agua se escucho, era una especie de submarino y de su casco empezaron a emerger un grupo de personas. Eran los mismos extraños con escafandras que un día antes les habían enviado las invitaciones.

El material y peso de sus trajes hacían un ruido de grandes pasos al caer, por lo cual se les pudo oir de lejos mientras llegaban.

Siguieron avanzando hasta estar frente a frente de sus "invitados", el líder de aquellos tipos, hizo una seña para que todos guardaran silencio. Todos así lo hicieron en espera de saber el motivo de aquella reunión.

De repente esos extraños comenzaron a quitarse sus cascos y trajes, lo que tenían ante sus ojos los ahí reunidos los dejo estupefactos.

¡Eran humanos!, auténticos humanos como Finn, sin mutación o alteración alguna en su ser, había una muchacha de unos veinte años de rasgos asiáticos, un hombre maduro de raza negra, un hombre de pelo negro con lentes, otra muchacha pelirroja y con pecas, un hombre rubio igual que Finn de unos 30 años y finalmente y al frente de ellos el que parecía el líder del grupo un hombre que parecía entre los 40 o los 50 años de edad, de piel café clara con bigote, barba y cabello canoso, así como unos lentes.

Todos vestían una especie de uniformes que consistían en una camisa blanca con chaqueta negra, pantalones azul marino y zapatos cafés.

-Pero como es esto posible, creía que tú eras el último Finn.-Le decía muy sorprendida Marceline a Finn, rompiendo el silencio.

Finn estaba atónito y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, acaso esto era un sueño.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y hacerse preguntas pero en ese momento el líder de aquellos humanos hablo, la voz de aquel hombre era refinada y tranquila.

Entonces dijo:

-Se que tiene muchas preguntas damas y caballeros, y de seguro que sé cuál es la primera que se hacen al solo vernos, ¿Quiénes somos?.-

-Pues como pueden verlo somos humanos, si así como lo oyen.-

Pero en ese momento es interrumpido por Finn el humano, quien muy emocionado pregunta:

-Pero donde estuvieron todo este tiempo, después de Susana, no creí encontrar a mas de mi gente.-

-Ah pero si eres tu Finn el héroe de Ooo, muchas historias he oído de tí muchacho.-Dijo aquel hombre.

-Pero como saben quién soy.-Volvió a pregutar Finn.

-Venga calma, ahora mismo aclarare tus dudas y las de todos ustedes hermanos y hermanas.-

Entonces el líder de aquel grupo humano comenzó con su relato:

-Hace mil largos años que la maldita "Guerra de los Champiñones", nos arrebato todo a la raza humana, muchos perecieron y los que no, se convirtieron en algo más. Lo que alguna vez fueron grandes ciudades quedaron en ruinas, y la desgracia se cirnio sobre nuestro mundo alguna vez tan radiante.-

-Afortunadamente en medio de aquel terrible caos, hubo una oportunidad de salvarse para un grupo de nosotros.-

-Un hombre visionario, quien antes de toda la gran guerra, construyo una base submarina para proteger la vida en caso de un desastre como ese.-

-Busco y reunió a grandes pensadores libres, científicos, personas con ideales por la paz y la justicia, los mejores en cada rama de las diferentes ciencias y artes así como en la gente, que realmente se pudiera confiar, en fin lo mejor de la raza humana.-

-Todo ello junto a lo más avanzado en tecnología y todos los conocimientos de nuestro mundo.-

-A este proyecto se le llamó "Renacer" y a nuestra fortaleza acuática "Esperanza".-

-En todo este tiempo yo y mi gente hemos vivido en prosperidad y armonía.-

-Yo soy el descendiente directo de aquel visionario y mi nombre es Ezequiel Walker.-

-Según las indicaciones de mi antepasado, debíamos esperar por un periodo de exactamente mil años para poder regresar a la superficie.

-¡Y ahora que por fin hemos vuelto!

-Hemos estado explorando, este nuevo mundo y visto como ha cambiado, y en esta noche les venimos a ofrecer algo que ha todos les interesara.-

-Puedo decir hermanos míos que me encuentro decepcionado, nuestro mundo y nuestra antigua gloria nos ha sido arrebatado, no somos para los invasores mas que una vieja historia, un mito que languidece en el eco del tiempo.-

-¿Invasores, pero a quien se refiere?-Interrumpio Finn.

-Mi estimado muchacho, me refieron a todas esas creaturas que pululan e invaden las tierras que alguna vez fueron nuestras, incluso parte de nuestra tecnología ha caído en sus manos, tengo entendido que incluso tienes amistad con ellos, como la gente del "Dulce Reino"-

-Pero que está diciendo.-Decía ahora Finn claramente molesto.

Sin embargo aquel hombre no le prestó más atención y siguió con su discurso.

-Este mundo era nuestro el mundo de los humanos, individualmente son poderosos pero juntos podremos ser invencibles y reclamar este mundo que por legítimo derecho nos pertenece.-

Entonces dirigió su mirada a uno de los grupos, el que estaba representado por Hudson Abadeer el padre de Marceline y en el cual también está el Rey Helado y le dijo:

-Hudson Abadeer, representante de los humanos malditos, humanos como tú y tu hija, sobrevivieron gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales, únete a nosotros y te daremos a ti y los de tu clase poderes como no han imaginado antes.-

Entonces Ezequiel Walker le hizo una seña a un hombre con lentes de su grupo y este trajo un saco con objetos mágicos.

-Suyos serán estos artefactos malditos, y tendrán poderes como nunca antes, si aceptan unirse a nuestra causa.-

Hudson Abadeer sonrío y sin dudar el y su gente acepto la oferta.

Luego aquel hombre dirigió su mirada a Susana Salvaje y la gente Pez y les dijo:

-Susana Salvaje, representante de la Gente Pez, tú y tu pueblo realmente han sufrido mucho, pues esto se acabó, únanse a nosotros y nunca más pasaran hambre.-

-Con nuestro apoyo, para ustedes serán todas "las riquezas" del Dulce Reino y el Reino del Desayuno que tanto ansían.-

Ellos estallaron en vítores y Susana su líder acepto gustosa la oferta.

Luego dirigió su vista a los magos y a su representante el "Gran Mago Maestro".

-Gran Mago Maestro, únase a nosotros y para usted y los suyos, será esto.- Entonces hizo una seña y con ello la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos saco un libro antiguo de sus ropas.

-Este libro contiene secretos de magia ancestral desconocida que les serán muy útiles, únanse a nosotros y para ustedes serán estos conocimientos y otros más que tenemos en reserva.-

El mago maestro le hizo una reverencia y estrecho su mano en señal de alianza.

Todos los reunidos comenzaron a aplaudir y a proclamar su apoyo, todos excepto uno.

Finn el humano no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y presenciando. Entonces antes de que aquel hombre se dirigiera a él, Finn el también héroe de Ooo había tomado su decisión y comenzó a marcharse de ese lugar.

Al advertir esto Ezequiel Walter, le hablo y le dijo:

-¿Acaso le darás le espalda a tu gente?.-

-Mi gente es todo Ooo, no solo son los del tipo humano, si tu traes la guerra me opondré a ti.-Respondió Finn de manera tajante y se fue en el lomo de Jake quien había incrementado su tamaño.

Entonces Ezequiel Walker pensó lo siguiente en su mente:

-Que así sea Finn el humano, pero has de saber que nada ni nadie podrá interponerse contra el poder que desataremos, este mundo volverá a manos de quien verdaderamente le pertenece, a nosotros los humanos y sus variantes.

Una tormenta se avecinaba en Ooo.

**Fin de este fanfiction**


End file.
